


Umeboshi

by Voltiel



Category: no fandoms-just depression
Genre: Anal, F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltiel/pseuds/Voltiel
Summary: Voltiel feeds Tabitha Umeboshi and then rapes her with a hammer.





	Umeboshi

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited role-play - A fictional work written between two people playing a character.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SENSITIVE CONTENT  
> [ Rape, drugs. ]

Tabitha really wants to leave. With blood clots, aspirin she rummaged from the kitchen and sleep, she returns to her senses. Panic ices her flesh at the realization she was staying with Kakihara and Voltiel. At the least she wasn't locked in a cage - but the implications of being given a room bothers her more than steel bars would. So the redhead slinks through the hallway as she furtively glances around. Unfortunately Voltiel stood squarely in the living room, so she resorts to hands and knees keeping to the corners as she crawls her way to the elevator. Eyes shudder between the brunette and her gateway of freedom. She's almost there!

Voltiel, while standing in the living room, is texting away, her eyes fixated on that tiny little screen. She's mad at Kirvi. _Mad_. But hearing Tabitha padding around draws her attention. Mismatched hues snap up to her, watching as she nears the locked door. There's a code there. The numbers would need to be punched in correctly in order for anyone to get in, or out. A different one needed to be entered on the elevator panel. 

And that elevator didn't always stop at the right destination .... "Hungry?"

Tabitha freezes when Voltiel's voice permeates in that insinuative whisper probing through the room. Dammit, how did she see her? Maybe because she stiffly moves around with the knobby end of her hand rolling away to avoid adding pressure to her injury. Or maybe because it was fucking obvious. 

Sighing dramatically, Tabitha raises to her feet before dusting off her kneecaps. Eyes roam around as if she'd been searching for something this whole time. The question calls to her attention as she perks an eyebrow. Slowly, definitively, her head nods confirmation to it. Her stomach mewls to add consent.

Voltiel lowers her phone, bare feet padding over to Tabitha, past her, to the kitchen. She assumes a place in front of the fridge, opening it to look through the contents there. After a moment of contemplation, she'd pull out a jar. Within this jar would be many small eyeball sized orbs, but they're not eyes at all. Just very similar in shape and size. Setting the jar down on the counter, she motions to it. "Eat some." The jar reads 'Umeboshi'. Pickled plums. 

The little garnishes would be fairly salty, sour, acrid. Like overly salted pickles, a sweetness factor added to them. The red little balls would taste good on rice, or in moderation. But too many would be like eating too many salted peanuts. They would burn the inside of the mouth and grow tediously tasteless.

The red-head observes as Voltiel emerges from behind the fridge door. A jar clutched within her hand before she places it on the counter. A smile briefly razors across her lips as Tabitha scuttles over. Screeching the seat across the wooden paneling, her butt seeks comfort in the stool before digging into the jar. The overpowering sensations would be weakened with her half-dead taste buds. But it stung deliciously as Tabitha downed quite a few without stopping to taste it considering she'd either not eaten at all or not much during her stay so far. Before too long the salt smarts her mouth, but Tabitha relishes the burn. She likes odd pains like that as she tongues the roof of her mouth to increase it. Her stomach still growled, but she ate enough to temper it for now.

Voltiel hums to herself, still checking her phone now and then. Kirvi seems to be quiet, now. "If you eat too many pickled plums, you'll get sick," she informs her wisely, thinking twice about offering her something to go with it. Rice, or wheat noodles maybe? Udon? No. They do have American food, too. Frozen pizzas and other deep fried foods and little confections, such as cheesecake samplers and little candies for the children. Shifting pallid thighs close together, she'd dip her head down to the girl's boots. "Go ahead and take your shoes off .. " she warns, biting into her lip a little. "Gonna get you cleaned up after this .. "

Tabitha flicks her gaze back to the jar holding the weird, wrinkled balls when Voltiel warns her about getting sick. She doesn't reply as it's more of a rhetorical comment anyways. Running along the edges of her mouth, the redhead smacks her lips in contentment. She swivels her chair to attempt standing before the brunette requests she remove her shoes. Shoulders heave before she leans forward. Hands plucks away the ballet slips as Tabitha hops from her chair to place them neatly out of the pathway. Despite her lack of social grace, she did try to be considerate on a subconscious level. A shower sounded perfect when Voltiel brings it up. Fingers comb through her strands as they twined together greasily. 

Yeah, perfect.

"Good good ... we'll head to the bathroom." Placing her phone down on the counter, Voltiel would motion for Tabitha to walk along, placing a hand on her back. "Lead the way. Down the hall .... to the very end. That's where the bathroom is." She assures her. What Tabitha doesn't know is that this is about to go very, very haywire. Voltiel's mind has wandered to very dark recesses. "Feel better without shoes? I cant sleep in shoes .. " she comments idly. "I don't even stand for socks. Rarely wear them with shoes." Talking as if they've been friends for a while, she'd stop her at the end of the hall in the bathroom hopefully, and shut the door behind them. Within would be a normal looking bathroom.

Tabitha doesn't exactly trust Voltiel. But the pangs of loneliness convince her she wishes to bridge the gap of their hatred. For some reason, Tabitha's willing to try it. Perhaps because she doesn't have a real choice considering who knows how long she'll be staying for. Her toes wriggle, the scars thickening her soles and creating a muted sensation of the floor cold against them. The redhead pursues through the hall as she instructs before they are both enclosed into the bathroom. Immediately she wanders off to the bathtub to start the faucet running.

oltiel lets Tabitha toil with the bath, exiting the room briefly after shutting the door behind her. It would take Voltiel a total of five minutes to return, and once she does the bath will likely be full, and there would be a bag slung over her shoulder. 

"I've returned ... " she says lightly, even offering what would be deceived as a timid smile. "Moonshadow had me today. She locked me up in the interrogation room. She knows I have you, so I've replaced your phone with one that is pre-paid. You can not be tracked back to this place ... so no one will find you here." Her teeth grind together, remembering the shit Moonshadow did to her. Wasn't that friendly! "I managed to escape .... so we are lucky. Tell me Tabitha .... what's the most fucked up you've ever been? On drugs?" She asks, lifting the flap of her bag.

Tabitha fiddles her fingers along the foamy surface when the water rises high enough. Eventually Tabitha plants herself onto the edge as she begins humming the tune she mentions on twitter. It's been cycling through her head lately. When Voltiel returns, Tabitha notes the bag with some trepidation especially after her announcement of Moonshadow. 

"Thanks for letting me use a phone," she adds randomly hoping to lead away from the anger bubbling in her voice as she talks. Her question creates a ripple effect as Tabitha's expression switches unpleasantly. Raith interjected a strong amount of heroin to leave her docile and brainless to his will. It worked wonders, too. She probably shouldn't answer it since it trails to something bad. "I couldn't remember my name - it was hard to focus on anything except sounds." Her gaze retreats to the bathtub since she didn't want to know what's in the bag.

The Asian woman chuckles, "couldn't remember your name? That's pretty fucked up then, my dear." She admits to Tabitha, as if it were her own secret to tell. 

Scarred fingertips procure a case from the bag, a black carrier one may keep a manicure kit in. Opening it up she'd reveal a few syringes, and a simple vial of fluid. "I want you to sit down on the toilet, there, and stay still for a moment." Tabitha may not comply, but Voltiel is filling up that syringe regardless, letting the lightly tarnished color of pink full up the vial. 

"Kakihara gave this to me, once. Oh, never together, not this particular concoction. Before our marriage in Kyoto .... " he fed her the strange, nightmarish cocktail of drugs. Tied to the bed upstairs, while he beat her into unconsciousness with a belt. "I really do wonder how this will make you feel. Perhaps you will be coherent enough to tell me ..."

Tabitha stands immediately when Voltiel procures a vial alongside the dreaded syringe. "Fuck no," she mutters. Unfortunately Voltiel blocks her exit so Tabitha hedges the bathtub to play keep away from that nasty point prepared to squeeze whatever crazy shit Voltiel decided to put in it. Hands clutch the porcelain edge as options scroll through despite the short list. The redhead shakes her head vehemently - a habit of hers whenever locked into bad situations because of previous experiences leaving her limbs restricted.

Voltiel sighs at her, "okay, no drug for you." Easily setting the syringe down on the floor by the toilet, she'd reach into her bag to instead produce .... a hammer. 

A simple hammer. 

She narrows her eyes, approaching Tabitha with a menacing look. "Get on your knees." She says simply, waiting for Tabitha to comply.

The other girl's mouth drops open when Voltiel nonchalantly places the needle away. That easy, really? Clarity strikes harshly when a hammer then replaces the drug as her other option. The list was even shorter this time as swinging the tool around with no care what it bludgeons left her with two terrible options. Skirting around the brunette cautiously, the redhead skips over to the toilet and wedges herself there as she'd first instructed for the drug. She refuses to vocalize the 'okay,' but hopefully the message was clear enough to avoid a brutal strike to her body.

Voltiel sighs again, dropping the hammer to the floor like a petulant child after Tabitha has sat down. Voltiel would then procure the last thing from her bag .. a pair of handcuffs. She'd attempt to cuff one of the girl's wrists to the bar at the side of the toilet, humming to herself, "you're going to be my child ... " she whispers down to her. "I am practically your mother now, and I'm going to raise you to be strong, just like me. Do you understand?" Do unto others what has been done to you! 

"Do you want the drug? Do you want the easy way out?"

Tabitha squirms when Voltiel labels it as the easy way out. Even as her tongue forms the 'no,' nerves refuse to signal for her to speak. Tabitha considered herself a masochist in a sensual preference rather than purposely eliciting brutal violence to her body. Hence why the scars littering her skin originate from other people, not her. She endured pain that life threw her way - not welcomed it. The click of the cuff's mechanism secures her to her porcelain throne. 

"Y-yes," she stutters after a prolonged moment. Her cheeks flood with embarrassment, but Tabitha maintains eye contact as she awaits her sentence.

"I'm glad you understand then. We're going to give you a place ... a home. Protection. Family. I'm doing this because I want you to be a part of it. It's not out of pity or spite. I wouldn't have killed Meschiya if I didn't want to do this .... this is the second chapter." Staring at Tabitha, she'd reach for the concoction of drugs and set it far off to the side, where Tabitha cant reach it. Then she'd pat the floor. "Slide down from there .. come sit beside me. Slowly.. "

Tabitha sucks air greedily at the mention of Meschiya. Her breathing dictates a moment of trapping all her oxygen as her mind forgets even simple functions. Only for ten seconds before it comes whooshing out. At the mention of family, Tabitha quakes as Raith's image burns the fringes of her psyche. The one way to counter her sentiments would be to claim Raith as her family. She couldn't, though, for his betrayal gouged deeper than Voltiel's. With head nodding timidly, she slithers off the toilet to join Voltiel across from her.

Voltiel smiles, holding back a giggle when Tabitha lowers to the floor. She wields the hammer, reaching forward to try and graze her fingers along the bottom of Tabitha's foot, tickling her gently. It would grow to be a bit quicker, the tickles intended to get a laugh out of her. Voltiel comes off as playful in that moment, eerily so, perhaps the calm before the storm. 

"Tickle tickle ...!" She actually giggles after a moment, her hand gripping the neck of the hammer, close to the heavy head.

Tabitha studies the hammer winking dangerously back at her. Voltiel hasn't released it yet - a factor Tabitha warily keeps attentive to. Because her gaze focuses assertively on the tool, her feet are left prey to Voltiel's sudden tickling? A gasp wrenches from her throat as Tabitha recoils from the sensation as she guffaws awkwardly from it. 

She cannot fathom Voltiel's intentions honestly, and it bothers her.

Voltiel continues to smile cheerfully, drawing the hammer back a little. "Laugh .... " she hisses out, the sound of her voice dramatically different in comparison to the look on her face. "It tickles, doesn't it? I want you to laugh .... tell me to stop. Giggle, and say, 'stop that, it tickles!' Or would you like me to continue with it?" She asks, biting into her lip, watching Tabitha curiously as she reaches for another set of tickles, this time to the other foot. The hammer stays cocked back like the cautious tail of a scorpion.

Tabitha tenses unconsciously when Voltiel reaches for the sensitive arch while fingertips graze the surface. She cannot help it - allowing Voltiel to reside back in a corner of her heart allows the possibility of greater agony than the hammer curled in her fist threatens. Unfortunately - a tiny piece of Voltiel still nested there and eventually Tabitha relaxes enough to giggle alongside her. However, her features draw tersely but her mouth curls at the edges.

The hammer wielding girl grows tired of trying to get Tabitha to laugh - maybe it could be different. Maybe the script didn't have to go exactly as written. She laughed when Kakihara did it. She had wiggled her toes, and shot her leg back, and tried to kick him. She fought it all. 

Snapping the hammer back, she grips the girl's ankle if she can, attempting to hold her foot down while the hammer rockets forward, aiming at the girl's big toe. It would feel horrendous and may not break the toe right away - another hit might have to do the trick.

Tabitha widens the folds lining her eyes when the hammer cocks back. Her foot stretches out plaintively in the woman's grasp as Tabitha admires the grace embodied in that structure. That would soon be defiled. At least she could appreciate the moment of touches tenderly - maybe even affectionately if she distorts the reality enough - reaching there before the metal strikes. For reasons she'd uncover later in the privacy of her bedroom, she doesn't pull away as a loud thud and crack ominously fill the bathroom. Soon a piercing scream joins the fray as she then attempts to wrangle free afterwards instinctively as fire explodes everywhere through her foot. Her first thought was how long? How long was she going to be chained to the bathroom? How long would she be a forced guest here? She deserved it though, and Tabitha cannot deny it to herself. Still, the confusion hiking along spikes her anxiety as she begins to rock and moan.

Voltiel waits a moment, watching the girl's reaction. Voltiel would frown, obviously upset with the way she takes it. It's not how she envisioned. None of this is. It's not like Kakihara did it! She's never feel the same way Voltiel had felt, and because of that, Voltiel would be angry with herself. Angry that she had to go through that, angry that Tabitha's life would always be different, angry that she was a -victim- to Kakihara's violence and abuse. A victim ... exactly what he told her not to be. 

Snarling and dropping the hammer, she'd try to crawl over the girl and pin her legs down using her forearm, lowering to stare at her while trying to reign her in physically. Her hand struggles to grasp the wounded toe, giving it a harsh tug backward in an attempt to actually break it. If successful at all in her attempts, she'd move to the next toe .. and then the next, and the next. Wanting to break each and every one of her toes.

Tabitha doesn't register the displeasure creasing across the woman as it descends into rage. Instead, her ideas jumble in their attempts to sort out the why's always plaguing her. That question left her so tired because it never ended. When Voltiel lunges abruptly to seize her legs, Tabitha immediately balls her fingers before swinging a punch to the face. Memories of Raith forcing her down wraps around her throat like a vice as breathing grew exceedingly difficult. 

"No," she growls out. The words holds power whether or not it stops a situation. She knows this. Despite the strong syllable, Voltiel succeeds in strapping her legs down physically before before each appendage is looped into all unnatural angles. She cries out as the sound sharpens and increases after each one. Eventually tears flood down as she's gasping for breath as her muscles crush her own skeleton and leave her paralyzed momentarily upon the ground. Her screaming gives way to those huffing breaths struggling for air.

Voltiel finishes the first set of toes, raising up on her haunches as Tabitha flattens against the ground, prone to paralysis. Her knees dig into the linoleum, wide eyes settled on the girl's face to observe her reaction. In that fucked up state, she'd try to grip a handful of Tabitha's hair, snarling, "stay awake, now.. " her hissing breath would die out the moment Voltiel gets her up to the toilet, and hopefully the natural sounds of the world around them would be snuffed out. Tabitha would feel rushing water enter her ears, mouth, sinuses. Having her head in the toilet water would more than likely rouse her state of awareness, and if not, the blunt end of the hammer would. 

Attempting to prod the hammer against her spine at first, Voltiel would bring the heavy object down on her back, wanting to strike Tabitha several times before using the other end, the sharp back of the hammer head, to hook it around the side her her panties. After delving under Tabitha's skirt to remove the offending article of clothing, she'd lift her head above the water, allowing her to breathe for only a few seconds. Then her head would be submerged again.

Tabitha is too aware of the sights. Everything other sense jitters into chaos as post-trauma submits her into a hollow shell. She's traveling back to the city she created long ago - the alabaster walls shining against the veil of darkness. This fantasy shatters when water soured with chlorination engulfs her face as it trickles into her lungs. The woman thrashes wildly with limbs seeking anchor on anything to disengage from being drowned. The hammer swings down its wrath upon her back as muted sounds bubble to the surface indicating her agonized protest. 

The chilling touch of metal ripping away her panties enforces a new wave of flailing. When Voltiel releases her for those brief, wonderful seconds - she's slamming as much air her lungs can handle before the water swallows her again. Though her eyes are already closed - the blackness appears thicker the longer she's held and the pain feels as one.

Voltiel holds her down, swiping her torn panties away with the hammer. As soon as that's been done, the handle of the tool would return to her groin, prodding at her lewdly. At first, it would more than likely delve between her legs, thrusting into her cunt a good few times, and Voltiel wouldn't be pleased with that. It would likely lubricate the hammer enough though, allowing for a better entry to Tabitha's back end. If Tabitha doesn't miraculously throw her off, she'd thrust the wood handle past Tabitha's ass in one violent movement, the entire length plowing through her less-than ventured tunnel -- unless Tabitha has anal sex regularly, it would hurt excrutiatingly. All the while, Vol would be saying nothing, drawing the hammer in and out at a quick, unprepared pace, occasionally raising her head above the toilet water for a breath of air.

Tabitha writhes away as the wood nuzzles between the delicate pedals. Though her hips do not have the radius to escape Voltiel's exploring as the tool rams between them mercilessly - ravaging her in a way worse than she's ever known. Pain eradicated any possibility of detachment as it enters her for a long minute. The sensation of drowning coupling the rape left her incapable of thought. Screams left unheard as the water eagerly lapped up her voice to leave her a muted prey for Voltiel to play with. Any relief given to the hammer taken away from her nethers evaporates as it then barrages through the tight passage of her ass. This time, Tabitha bangs her head on the inside of the porcelain bowl with such force, it'd clang as the indescribable torture claims her. For once - Tabitha wishes to die rather than endure as everything is stripped from her. Dignity, heat, breathing, and the ability to detach as her awareness absorbs everything like a sponge. The occasional allowances above water only heightened everything as it allows the session to continue on. She -craves- the ability to say something, but the time taken to breath again steals all of it. So she endures until eventually she stops fighting. There's no bubbling from the toilet anymore since she's not screaming.

Voltiel would fuck her like that for what seems like an hour - but it would only be ten minutes of endless pain. Until she's bleeding a fair amount, Voltiel would not relent .... she'd pause after seeing a good amount of red from flesh rubbed raw. Lifting Tabitha's head up, she releases the hammer, leaving it inside her. Then she reaches for the needle, looming over Tabitha malevolently. 

"A little bit of me .... " she whispers to her, drawing the edge of the needle to her own arm. She'd inject herself, not experienced enough to hit the vein without a tourniquet, just lucky. And then halfway through the dose, she'd inject the breathless Tabitha, saying, "A little more of you .. " 

The needle clatters down against the bowl of the toilet, sliding down into the tunnel of the porcelain basin. Raising up, she'd twist the girl's head to the side painfully, staring into her eyes. Holding her head with one hand, she'd gaze down at her and slip her knees along the edges of the toilet, holding the front of Tabitha's head by her hair, jerking it to the side. The wet tresses feel disgusting in her wrinkled digits, flesh swollen from absorbing water. With the girl's head basically straddled, she'd ask, "you still hungry.? Thirsty? I know, the Umeboshi is really .... really salty. You should have a drink." She warns her, and then .... she'd start to pee. All over Tabitha's face, and probably a gasping mouth, too.

Tabitha gasps for three solid minutes after permanently escaping the replication of drowning. She's flopping about as her limbs convey her distress in the rustic intensity of their movements. Blood puddled between her legs as her ruined flesh torn everywhere the hammer had ravished her. The needle prick couldn't be felt in comparison to everything else, so she limply accepts it in the hopes it'll carry her to safer worlds. There's no resistance as Voltiel straightens her posture before clamoring on top of her head. She didn't even recognize how strange it was until a warm stream trickles across her open, heaving mouth as she accidentally swallows a good bit as she's still choking for air. The disgusting, tangy taste penetrates as she tries weakly pulling away, but unsuccessfully is forced to drink her piss until she stops.

Voltiel eventually finishes on top of her, exhaling in relief. She'd slip away from the toilet and slink for the door, whimpering a little as the drug heats her blood up. Leaning against the partition, she'd shut her eyes tightly, the immediate SWOOSH sound from the drugs penetrating her senses. It doesn't take long for it to act up, and as soon as it does, she'd be running out of the room in her smelly dress, covered in toilet water like Tabitha as she thunders down the hallway.

Tabitha falls back to the tiles when Voltiel releases her with a resounding thud. She remembers the bowls designated with piss before as well so the taste wasn't unfamiliar, but it was still distasteful. Minutes would pass before the sound of gusting wind echoes in her mind as the drug rippled through her system and the hallucinations began.


End file.
